Typical Yet Not-So Typical Love Story
by zombiegore1028
Summary: Rowin was on the outside a typical attractive Ouran student that girls drooled over. Only one issue. He had a the biggest crush on Nekozawa. Kyoya quickly finds out and uses this against Rowin making him work as one of the hosts. Unknowing that becoming a host will bring him closer to his crush. NekozawaXOC TamakiXHaruhi HikaruXKaoru rated M for yaoi, sex, and dark situations.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My life, in a way boring. I go to the infamous Ouran Academy. I am average male second year who girls drool over and I ignore. My family is rich and my father is an important business man. Typical. Except I have one issue, I have the biggest crush on the president of the black magic club, and being a closeted gay could ruin not only my reputation but my families well-earned name.

* * *

Today was like any other day I wander around while girls giggle and whisper. I sigh running my fingers through my brown hair. I have what girls seem to see as an attractive guy. My hair is long and brown but goes to about my shoulders but is shaggy straight and usually disheveled. I have bright green eyes and dark eyelashes that looks like I'm wearing eyeliner. I'm tall and thin but slightly muscular. I have high cheekbones that stand out against my pale face.

Like any other day I go to my locker and there are many love notes inside. I sigh stuffing them in my bag and slamming my locker shut. I was going to have to turn all the girls down. I sat down at my desk only to be harassed by my classmate Tamaki. He just wanted me to join his host club as well with all the girls who wanted my attention. I always decline having no interest in girls. "Come on Rowin you gotta, girls love you!" the energetic blond exclaimed sitting on my desk. Girls swarmed us like flies on a carcass. At least that's how I felt, like a piece of meat wanting to be consumed till nothing was left. I was at first annoyed but suddenly I wish I could disappear. "Heeellooo Tamaki~" Came a creepy voice. My face flushed knowing the voice anywhere to me it sounded amazing. Tamaki on the other hand jumped off my desk and into Kyoya's lap. My hooded crush stood in front of my desk his infamous puppet on his hand.

"Greetings host club presidents, and Rowin." He looked at me his dark blue eyes trailing over me. I held back a shiver. "There is a meeting today for the black magic club. Newbies are welcome." He looked at me and winked. My face turned a deeper red. _Did he just wink at me?_ I thought trying to calm down. I sighed a little watching him walk into the shadows and disappear. As I watched him go I didn't know that Kyoya was watching my every move.

* * *

Later that day before the clubs started I was corned. Not by a girl but from the devilish vice president of the host club. When I say cornered I mean backed into a corner that no one passes through. I was tall but Kyoya was taller. My back was against the wall Kyoya towering over me pinning me in with his arms. I wouldn't help thinking he smelled nice. "Are you thinking of going to the black magic club meeting?" He purred his face inches from mine. "N-No." I stammered my face heating up. "Good. Cause now you are joining the host club." "W-What? No I-I don't want to." I said still nervous. "I know your secrete. Being gay, having a crush on Nekozawa." He said moving his face closer to mine I could feel his breath mixing with mine. I couldn't answer I was shell shocked. "Being outed would not only bring shame on your family but you would be disowned and no one important would ever higher you." He seemed to be enjoying making me uncomfortable. He was too close I felt his knee move up between my legs. I shivered and tried to shrink back into the corner more to no avail. "So you will join the club. Or I tell." He purred his face even closer to the point where our lips almost touched. "F-Fine." I stammered trying not to close the space between our lips but I couldn't. "Good." He backed off and began walking away. I slid down the wall onto the floor shivering my faced so heated. _Did that just happen?_ I asked myself. "I will give youa few minutes to compose yourself but I expect you to be in the music room in ten minutes." He turned slightly and held up his cellphone. "I do have your fathers number on speed dial." With that he disappeared. I sighed and put my head in my hands. _What am I getting myself into?_

* * *

Finally, I got into the music room one minute before my time was up. As soon as I got into the room I was tackled by Tamaki happy that I has joined. He bubbled on as I glanced at Kyoya he shut his phone slipping it into his pocket. My secrete was safe, for now. "Come on Rowin we need to get ready for the guests." He pulled me along a small looking boy caught by eye. He looked more like a girl and I didn't understand why he was here especially with the twins blatantly flirting with him. Everyone knew the twins and the host club for that matter. Though the new boy was a mystery to him. By the looks of it he didn't want to be here either. I escaped Tamaki and went over to him as he got ready to leave. "Where are you going?" I asked he looked up at me and smiled "To the store, I have to buy food for the hosts." "Care if I join you?" I asked leaning against a pillar. "No Rowin!" Came a small voice. "We need to have tea and sweets! After all you are a host now. Haruhi helps out a lot but the girls will be here soon. You have to stay!" I looked down at Honey-sempi whose big brown eyes stared up at me. "Yeah." Mori agreed in a dark tone. He looked sad or even depressed, I sighed. "Alright, I will go shopping with you another day Haruhi." He only smiled and slipped out before Tamaki could make another scene. Honey pulled me to a table decorated with fancy cakes and candies. A delicate tea set was also set up. The chairs and couch was decorated with ribbon. "Today is a special day because we are doing a ribbon theme. We will all wear ribbons and give ribbons to the girls to show our undying devotion to them." Tamaki announced having a blue ribbon tied on his wrist. I tried not to gag. "Rowin you need a ribbon!" Honey said wearing a ribbon in his hair and stood on Mori's lap also tying one in his hair. He seemed slightly amused.

The twins came over draping a red ribbon over my neck the fancy bow hung loosely in the middle of my chest. "There." they said in unison. I rolled my eyes and moved to sit down next to Honey. He almost instantly crawled into my lap clutching a pink bunny. "Do you want to hold Usa-chan?" He looked up at me with huge eyes holding it between us. It is going to be hard to keep my secrete having all these guys hanging off of me. Only my heart still belongs with Nekozawa though. "What are you thinking about Rowin?" Honey asked snapping me out of my thoughts. "It was nothing." I smiled and took the stuffed rabbit putting it on my shoulders. Honey giggled and clapped squirming around on my lap. I smiled brighter glancing at Mori had the slightest hint of a smile on his face.

"The girls should be here any second now. Get in ready." Kyoya said sitting down in front of the door. I looked confused till Mori put his hand on my shoulder I stood as if he was willing me to. He had his hand on my back and lead me to stand in front of him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Haruhi slip in and sit in front of Tamaki a small blush on both their faces. I smiled to myself, they were the prince and his loyal dog. _I'm not the only one with secretes. Maybe I will find out some of my own._ I thought to myself as the doors opened and rose petals surround us.

* * *

 **Tadaaaaaa! I hoped you liked the first chapter of my lovey fanfiction as well as the heated scenes~ wink wink there will be many more including POV of the other hosts and the loving Nekozawa. Please review and expect more from our gay Rowin~ see you next chapter kittens. Remember I do not own OHSHC or its characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nekozawa's POV

I stared the day like I always do. I put on my black wig and cloak. I hate the sun it's too bright but today was a good day, it was cloudy and looked like it was going rain. I smiled rain was always good. I thought a lot about the new transfer student who came this year. He was beautiful and I had watched him all year from the safety of his shadows. Something about him made me feel uncomfortable but a good uncomfortable. I needed to figure out why but I also couldn't figure out why he had joined the host club the day I invited him. I looked at myself in the mirror before smiling and walking out. I was going to visit the new host today I need to solve these mysteries.

* * *

Rowin's POV

It has been a week since I joined the host club and I call it a living hell. Tamaki and Haruhi going at it all the time and by that I mean Tamaki's endless flirting and Haruhi shutting him down. I just wish that they would get it on already. Same with the twins they hang all over each other I wouldn't be surprised if I found them doing it in the changing rooms. Honey was cute an innocent as ever and I loved being around him and Mori. They made my days better. I still couldn't figure out Mori he barely spoke and his facial expressions hard to read. But I would do anything to stay away from Kyoya. Today was no exception, I sat with two girls on either side of me as I drank tea from a pink and gold cup. I was deemed the 'cool but cold' type. I smiled as Honey rolled around and giggled on some girls' lap. At first I thought he was just playing a role but he was always this happy and bubbly. Except when he woke up from naps, that was scary. The girl on my right leaned against me wrapping her arms around mine pulling my poor arm against her fairly flat chest. _Is this her way of flirting?_ I asked trying not to cringe. "So, what's your favorite color?" She asked batting her eyelashes. _Really? Favorite color? Can this get any worse?_ "I'd have to say blue." I winked, _the blue that Nekozawa's eyes are that is the most amazing blue._ The girl giggled and hugged my arm tighter. I sipped my tea slowly trying not to gag. "Sorry ladies but time is up today." Kyoya said still writing in his book. One day I wanted to get my hands on it see what I could hold against him to get out of the club.

* * *

Once all the girls said their goodbyes I started to help Haruhi clean up. It was a hard task seeing as the twins got into a pillow fight and got feathers everywhere. I helped her sweep up by the time we were done I had feathers all over me. Thanks to Kaoru since he dumped the feathers all over me. I began to hear a soft melody of the piano in the corner. I looked over to see Tamaki playing the piano. I glance to Haruhi who was staring at him a slight blush on his cheeks. I smirk to myself till a saw movement in the shadows. Two shadows appeared behind Tamaki, one I recognized and my cheeks heated but then my heart sank.

When Nekozawa went to talk to Kyoya about something but there was a girl on his arm. She was drop dead beautiful, even for me. Big blue eyes with dark eyeliner and pale skin, almost as pale as me. Her black hair made her look paler, long black hair curled in ringlets that went to her waist and looked smooth as silk. Her dress was altered to show off her pale shoulders and large chest. My heart sunk even farther. She was wrapped around his arm the way the girl was with me. I didn't like it. Nekozawa didn't seem to mind, by the smile on his face he seemed to enjoy it. I rushed out I could feel tears in my eyes. I ran into the changing room, stumbling into a random room. Stumbling into Haruhi, without a shirt on. Specifically, with a bra on. "O-Oh." I say so many emotions flowing through and now this. Haruhi is a girl, the guy I love has a girl and I am forced to be in a club I don't want to be in through blackmail. I break down crying falling to my knees in front of a shirtless girl. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked sitting in front of me. I covered my face with my hands, crying even harder. My tears spilled through my fingers. "Rowin." She whispered I felt pathetic breaking down. She pulled my face up from my hands to look up at her. "Come on now Rowin." She said softly, I felt calm and stopped crying but my face was still tear stained. She hugged me softly, I could feel the warmth of her skin through my cloths. I slowly sat back and she stood up putting on her street cloths. "I'm sorry." I mumbled leaning against the wall still on the floor hiding my eyes from her. "Don't be, everyone needs to cry and break down." She smiled weakly, like she understood. "Also for walking in on you. I won't say anything." I said looking to her. "The host club knows but no one else." She said softly sitting down next to me. We sat next to each other in silence. After a while I turned my head to look at her. "I'm gay." I said softly. "I am gay and I am in love with a third year who barely notices me. I am in love with Nekozawa and he barely knows I exist. There now you know one of my secretes, only you and Kyoya know. So we are even now." She looked at me slightly shocked. "O-Okay."

* * *

We sat for a while longer then to my surprise Nekozawa walked in hidden in the shadows. "I gotta go Rowin. See you tomorrow." Haruhi winked at me and walked out, knowing my dirty little secrete. Nekozawa stood in the shadows watching Haruhi leave. "C-Can I help you?" I asked looking at my beat up converse, that were clearly not school regulation. "I wanted to know why you didn't go the occult. I clearly invited you." He sat down across from me, still in the shadows cross-legged his puppet not in hand like normal. "I wanted to. I kinda got roped into the host club." I mumbled to my converse. "I was hoping to see you but we did get some new members. The girl you saw today as well. She is quite beautiful, don't you agree?" His words hit he making my heart sink all over again. _Come on you dumbass don't cry again, you are a man. Men don't cry two times in a day. Especially over another boy. Stop! Stop! Stop!_ I shook my head. Feathers shook from hair. "I guess she looks nice." I mumbled to myself brushing white feathers off my shoulder. When I looked up Nekozawa was in my face. Inches from my face. He was on his hands and knees over my outstretched legs. Inches from my face. _am I dead? Or dreaming? Or both?_ "I um I-" I started but I stopped. He reached up pulling a feather out of my hair. His hand brushing against my cheek. I blushed, _his hands are really smooth._ He smiled, "why are you covered in feathers?" "Pillow fight between the twins. I helped clean up." I looked up at him not taking my eyes off his. He didn't say anything just stared back at me. I gently reached up pulling off his hood, what I didn't know was his black hair was a wig. As I pulled the hood back his wig slipped off. I gasped looking up at his beautiful blond hair. "I-I'm so sorry." I shuddered clutching his wig. He just looked at me shell shocked not breaking eye contact. I searched his eyes trying to memorize his face. His blond hair was a little shorter than mine, it covered some of his right eye. His lips were parted with a slight split on his bottom lip like they were chapped. He was blushing slightly his shaped cheeked bones slightly pink. I realized I was staring at his lips and looked back up at him blushing. "H-Here. I-I didn't know your hair was blond." I stammered trying to hand him back his wing. He put his hand over mine. "It's okay very few people know, not even my club." He winked with an adorably creepy smile. "I guess you could say it will be our little secrete." I smiled the best I could being as embarrassed as I was. "Then you will have to tell me one." He said sitting back folding his legs underneath him on either side of my thighs. I was so surprised I just sat there watching him put his wig back on. He finished and looked back at me still on my lap. "Well? I do want to hear a secrete in return." He smiled putting his hands on my thighs in from of him. Heat ran all through my body that my ears felt on fire but I managed to keep calm. "I think I will tell you at a later date, to keep you coming back." I winked and tucked the last strand of blond hair into his wig letting the back of my fingers trail down his cheek. I could feel him lean into my touch. He got up and put Beelzenef, his beloved puppet back on his hand. He slipped on his hood back on with his free hand and smiled, not trying to be creepy but a genuine smile. "I will defiantly be back." And with that he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Nekozawa's POV

I slipped into the shadows I couldn't help but grin. _I had the most wonderful of days._ I thought to myself as I walked in the secrete tunnels of the old school. I knew every hiding place and every place to eavesdrop including the changing rooms in the music room doubled as the host club. I had purposefully brought that girl to see his reaction then sent her away to listen to what he said. I couldn't help myself I had to flirt. It was fun, it made my heart race and it gave a new excitement. Rowin found out that I have blond hair but I found out much more. It has become my goal to have him admit it. _I want Rowin do admit that he loves me._ I sighed happily to myself. " _Yes, but in a way him admitting he loves you, wont it make it okay for you to face your feelings as well?"_ A small part of me whispered in the back of my mind. I sighed and pulled out a small white feather and a few long brown red strands of hair, keeping both can be used for spells. I smiled to myself, _maybe you are right._

* * *

 **Welcome back kittens! This is the end of the second chapter. So eh? A bit of fluff between Nekozawa and Rowin? Yes? No? I think yes and there will be much more to come. Hang around for the next chapter with… -dramatic music- twincest! Yes the twins will be doing the dirty with same Tamaki and Haruhi fluffy McFluff fluffs. I am so tired right now I am sorry.** xXRitz-aholicXx **thank you so much for the review! Goodnight my loving kittens see you next chapter! Remember that I do not own OHSCH or its characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **CAUTION!**

 **This chapter will contain sex, abuse, self-harm, and talk of suicide. Sorry kittens this is a dark chapter but most will be dark from now on and if I can help a bit longer. See at the end of this chapter**

* * *

It started out like every other day love notes in my locker and Tamaki bugging me before class. I've learned to watch Kyoya as carefully as he watches me. I kept to myself besides keeping close with Honey, Mori, as close you can be to someone who doesn't talk, and Haruhi. It has been a few days since my new encounter with Nekozawa, it feels like each time we see each other its more intense then the last time. It could just be me though; I hope it's not.

I thought today was normal day, Tamaki bugging me, Kyoya watching me, Haruhi talking to me about life and the hosts, her love for Tamaki, not really but I want her to be, and Honey and Mori being, well themselves. I sighed thinking about all this in the back seat of my private town car. It was a dull day; I didn't see Nekozawa at all. I saw the girl that clung to him though. She was a year behind me, thanks to the twins research. Her name was Katelynn and from America. She dressed like an American it seemed, showing off her body like it was a thing to be worshiped. Thinking about her and the way she touched my Nekozawa made my blood boil. I shook my head my head my red-brown falling over my shoulders and into my face.

* * *

When I got home the house was dark, large but dark. After all, my dad usually worked in Ireland. My mother rarely left her room, this was ever since my brother's death. That's what we had to call it, for grieving purposes. When in reality he killed himself, he was depressed and everyone knew it but never said anything. One day destroyed his room, punching holes in everything throwing cloths tearing up his books. He covered his walls with all the suicide notes he had written over the years. I found him, my older brother and the one I loved the most, dead. In the bathtub with his wrists slit up to his elbows. I sighed thinking back to my brother as I stepped into my own cold silent hell. Our old butler was nowhere to be seen so I shrugged off my Ouran Academy coat leaving just my button down. I refused to wear a tie, not since my brother's funeral.

My breath caught in my throat I knew why the butler wasn't around. The large painting of my brother on the top of the stairs was uncovered. I kept it covered with a sheet I couldn't bare to see my brother; how different we were. We had the same eyes but he looked like my mother, tan skin soft smile shaped lips. He looked happy but it was the painting, he always was tired his eyes sad and dark circles under his eyes. He wore long sweaters and shirts, the way I do now. I was frozen when I felt arms wrap around me, under my arms. Long nails dug into my chest tearing my shirt and leaving my skin beading with blood. "You're home Rowin." Purred a voice behind me. I knew it was mother. I couldn't move, staring into the eyes of the painting they looked happy but all I saw was his cold dead eyes. "It is your fault he is dead Rowin." She said her razor sharp nail dug down my chest cutting into my shin. More blood. My shirt ruined but I didn't care. I just stared into his cold dead eyes. Disappointment. Failure. I will never be good enough. A sharp pain came across my face with a crack. "Freak! Answer me!" Mother screamed facing me. I couldn't move my eyes glazed over. I think I blacked out after that because the butler pulled my screaming mother off of me my face dripping in blood and I was sore all over. The painting was covered again. The butler was pulling me off the floor leading me past the painting and to my room. I barely remember the butler bandaging my cuts and icing my bruises. I lay in my bed eyes wide open staring up unmoving, uncaring. I don't remember how long I slept or how long I lay staring at the ceiling. The butler had come in every once in a while with food, but I never ate.

* * *

I didn't know how long it was but the butler came in and put a shirt over my shoulders. "You have visitors. From a club, I believe it was called the host club." He said, I sighed and shook my head. "Let them in." I was surprised when Honey and Mori walked in. I quickly put my arms through the sleeves and buttoned the shirt up, hiding both old and fresh scars. Honey jumped right into my lap hugging me tightly, I couldn't help but flinch in pain. Honey didn't notice but Mori did. He sat at the edge of the bed putting his hand on Honey's shoulder. "It seems that Rowin is hurt, be careful." Mori said in a soft tone, I was surprised he spoke at all. "Really? Are you okay? What happened?" Honey asked all at once and started unbuttoning my shirt. I tried to stop him but he opened my shirt both seeing the fresh cuts and old raised scars over my torso. "Honey, go see the butler, ask for our favorite tea and cake." Mori said picking him up and setting him on the floor. Honey seemed shocked but did so. I hung my head tears filling my eyes. I hated breaking down. Mori moved closer to me, I flinched. "Did your father do this?" He asked I kept my head down shaking it softly, my hair fell around my face hiding from everything.

* * *

Mori's POV

I was shocked seeing all the scars on Rowin's body. He wasn't a fighter; I knew that for a fact. I knew Honey would want explanations and even revenge. I knew neither of them could handle each other and I could calm down Honey later right now Rowin needed me. After I talked with him for a while I found out a lot. His brother, heir to the company killed himself and he found him. His father avoided the issues by working back in Ireland. His mother is mostly insane and abuses him. He held his head in his hands he looked small, sad. "Sometimes I want to follow in his footsteps." He mumbled, without thinking I yanked off his shirt and took his arm. Looking down at his arms there were nasty vertical scars on his wrists. "Rowin." I whispered rubbing my thumb over the raised scars many looked like they could be fatal. He whimpered trying to pull his arms away but I wouldn't let him. "Stop." I said and pulled him closer into my arms. He finally broke down he stared crying and shaking in my arms his face buried in my shoulder. His body felt warm but at the same time very cold, like he was alone in the room. "It's okay." I whispered running through my fingers through his wild hair. Honey came back in the butler trailing behind with a tray of tea and cake. He didn't even move from my arms; his breath was hot against my neck. "Set the tea down anywhere." The butler set it down on the nightstand and left. Honey crawled onto the bed behind Rowin and wrapped his small arms around him. His hands couldn't even touch around his torso. We stayed like this for what seemed like hours. Eventually Honey fell asleep leaning against Rowin. He shifted so my small blond was on his lap leaning against his hot skin. "Why did you come?" He asked calmly stroking Honey's hair as he napped. "You haven't been of school for three days. We were worried." "Kyoya didn't send you?" He asked slightly shocked. I nodded softly, I put my hand on his shoulder his skin was still on fire. "Come back tomorrow, please everyone misses you." I said, it seemed to convince him. "You should take Honey home." He said softly shifting but Honey clung to him whimpering in his sleep. "Or not." He said with a sad smile. "Yeah." I said falling back to one word answers. "I can take care of him, take him home when he wakes." He said looking down at Honey with the softest of smiles. "I have never left him alone with anyone before, can I trust you?" I asked seriously worried. "You can, if he doesn't want to leave I will take him to school with me tomorrow." Rowin said looking up at me seemingly not wanting to be alone. I nodded softly and got up. "See you tomorrow." Rowin said and stroked Honey's hair. "Yeah." I mumbled and walked out.

* * *

I walked to the outskirts of the town by the woods. This is where the letter instructed me to go. I got to a tree when a cloaked figure appeared. I knew he was coming. "Nekozawa." I said softly looking at my hooded classmate. "Did you do what I asked?" He asked wringing his cloak nervously. "That's why I'm here." I said pretending not to notice how nervous he was. "How was he? Rowin I mean." He mumbled shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Rowin is messed up. He will have to open up to you, the way he did for me. You should have gone yourself. Honey is with him tonight he will be back to school tomorrow." I said slightly annoyed, I wanted to be alone. Nekozawa went to protest. "But I-" "Yeah." I cut him off and walked away, heading back home.

* * *

Nekozawa's POV

I was shocked by how cold Mori was but he looked really messed up. Earlier in the day I left a note along with one of my special Beelzenef cursed dolls for Mori. I hadn't seen Rowin in a few days and was really worried. I asked Mori because I doubted Rowin would want to see me. I sighed and walked back through the woods to my house. When I got back it was late and the moon shone through windows. I walked into my pitch black room and took off my cloak and wig. I stripped down to my boxers and opened up the one curtain. The moonlight reflected off my pale skin. I sighed as I thought of Rowin. He would be back tomorrow but I wish I could see him tonight.

* * *

Hikaru's POV

I yawned and stretched my body ached from what happened last night. I blushed, we have done it before but it always felt like the first time with my brother. I turned to my sleeping twin, my naked body brushing up against his. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Good Morning." He said happily, he was happy cause he got laid. I smiled down at him kissing his soft lips. "Good morning brother." I said and stroked his cheek. Kaoru sighed and sat up. "We need to get ready for school." "Brother!" I whined wanting to stay in bed all day. "I can't go alone Hikaru you know that." "But I'm sore and sitting hurts." I mumble kissing my brothers neck I was hoping to keep him here. "I will make it up to you I promise, now come, let's shower." Kaoru said pulling on my hand. I sighed and stumbled after him my legs shaking and knees weak.

* * *

Rowin's POV

Honey had woken up in the middle of the night, surprisingly not cranky. I gave him the cake and reheated the tea in the kitchen. When I pulled on my shirt he mumbled sleepily about my scares but I didn't get to answer because he was already asleep clutching my open button up shirt. I eventually lay back and fell asleep Honeys small body sprawled across my chest.

I woke up and Honey was awake and dancing around my room. He somehow showered and found a pink towel. "Morning." I mumble as he walked around a towel wrapped around his waist. "Good morning Rowin!" He said happily, arranging his cloths, I swore I saw pink female underwear but I didn't stare. "How'd you sleep?" I asked walking into the bathroom starting the shower. "Really well, you are really comfy. Even though I didn't have Usa-chan I slept like a baby." He giggled, I smiled and shook my head closing the door to shower.

* * *

When we got to school Honey jumped on Mori hugging him tightly. I saw Mori smile happily everyone around us could tell they missed each other. I smiled and went to my locker to my surprise a cloaked figure standing there looking uncomfortable. _Nekozawa!_ I thought excitedly and walked over. I looked up at him. "Hey." I said shyly and opening my locker. Notes spilled out everywhere. I knelt down to pick them off the floor. A hand brushed mine, I looked up and Nekozawa was kneeling next to me. "Here, you think they would stop after a while." Nekozawa said handing me a pink envelope with hearts on it. "Girls." I smiled playfully rolling my eyes. "You get attention and fawned over, don't you love it?" He asked, I tried not to gag. "Sure. Girls they're great." I said swallowing hard. He smiled weakly and stood, I followed shoving the notes into my bag again. "Are you going to ask one of the girls out? You could have anyone who isn't interested in the other hosts." He said looking down at his feet. _If you only knew who I actually wanted._ I thought and shook my head. "I guess you could say girls aren't exactly my thing." I mumbled to myself I was surprised that Nekozawa actually heard me. "Well I will see you later, after club hours I want to know your secrete after all." He said and I froze, feeling his hand slip under my coat resting over my shirt on my hip. I felt his lips press against my forehead. Heat flushed through my body, it took everything in me not to lean up and kiss him. With that he slipped away into the shadows. My prince of shadows disappearing, I sighed looking in the direction he went.

* * *

 **Eh? Thoughts? This was a darker chapter but I got fluff in at the end. As promised I got in the twins and I will get more of the lovely twins in along with Tamaki and Haruhi. Next chapter will be lots and lots of fluff. Things will be getting slightly heated between our two little princes. Till next time kittens~**


End file.
